An Exorcist's Red String
by WinryElric24
Summary: Isla Kamilla Wayme has just enrolled in True Cross Academy, with her twin brother Micheal, but how does Yukio know her? What secrets is he hiding? What past does she hold, and why doesn't she remember it? (I ask you guys too many questions...) ENJOY! YukioxOC


Hya! This is my new story! I've made a tremendous progress on my two beyblade stories. So I thought I'd put this one up. I know I said I'd put up Beyblade Metal:Illusion while doing Lost Girl:Part 1, but that won't be happening. Due to it being lost... hehe, sorry, so I will now be doing this one! I hope you can forgive me, and I hope you enjoy this! So I shall now begin, enjoy it!

Disclaimer:I do not own Blue Exorcist! WHY? WHAT A CRUEL WORLD! X(

* * *

><p>Chapter One:New Student From America<p>

_*Exit light, Enter night, Take my hand, We're off to Never, Never Land.*_

Sings my alarm clock, I love my 80's-90's music, but sometimes it gets on my damn nerves. Like now. I groan as it goes off. As soon as I step out of my covers, and on to the floor, I slip, and land face-first, instead of my feet. "Owy, why'd you have to wake me up today Metallica, why couldn't it have been Phil Collins, or Christina Aguilera for that matter! Or maybe I could have a Ryan Paevey recording! That would be so amazing!"

I say, getting up and turning off my alarm clock. I was so glad I had my own dorm room, or else I would have been laughed at. Not only due to falling on the floor, but speaking of Ryan! Awesome actor... I grab my brush beside my alarm clock and brush through the fuzzy mop I call my hair. Then I notice that there is a uniform on my desk. I walk over, and as I requested from the headmaster directly, I got pants, instead of a skirt. I smiled as I pulled that and my shirt on, I look over at the bowtie.

"No way in the hell am I putting this rainbow-colored zebra scarf tie-thingy on!" I whine as I pull my hair up into a ponytail. I then proceedto put my earrings in, and my eyeliner on, and then I grab my bag, and walk out the door, after putting my shoes on. The first thing I'm met with is girls, everywhere, talking, giggling, squealing, doing their make up, or messing with their hair.

"My god, you all are already annoying!" I say quietly, as I push through the girls, which wasn't that hard. One, because I was fairly taller than them, just around the same height as most males, two, my piercings all up and down my ears, which is probably funny to look at, and three, I'm not Japanese. After I pushed through some, most girls stopped and stared, or just kinda moved outta my way. So they've never met an American girl before? Fun.

"Well I've never met a Japanese person before." I mutter as I walk down the two flights of steps, and walk out the door, getting even wierder looks from girls, due to my lack of weird, in which are very uncomfortable, shoes, long socks, bow-tie thing, and short skirt. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, suitcase-bag-thingy, flung over my shoulder. I sigh as I enter the main building, and head to my class.

I sit down and I get looks, from both genders, and even some teachers walking by, which makes me grateful for my hearing, so I can hear every word they're saying.

"She must be American, I mean look at her, she has all those peircings, that dark make-up. And she prefers to wear jeans, and sneakers!" One girl says and why is it weird that I prefer them, skirts are so damn uncomfortable! So they know what we look like... Interesting. Well I've seen you a lot, and y'all look like clones.

"Look at her! She thinks she's better than us, because she got in here! And she's even American!" Another says, laughing. What in the hell does that have to do with anything? I only got in here due to my lovely brain, two, I want to be an exorcist, and something else... And quite frankly I'm not completely American, a good portion of my family is Norwegian.

"Look at those! Maybe she got some kinda surgery or something to make them bigger!" One laughs to her friends, and they laugh back. That was a weird one, but it did offend me, so what, I drink a bit too much milk.

"You know, I can hear every thing your saying, I'm not stupid!" I stand up, agitated as hell.

"How can you, we're half way across the room!" One yells over to me.

"They're some good things that come out of my lack of sense of sight and taste. My sense of smell and hearing is better than yours!" I yell back, just kind of happy with her ignorance to me.

"Hah! She's so stupid. How is that even possible? She must be crazy!" She says, whispering to one of her friends.

"I am not stupid, and I am not crazy!" I yell. "And I just proved my hearing is a lot better, and now I can prove that I have no sense of taste! Someone, anyone, give me the worst lunch in this room!" It took a bit, but one girl eventually stepped forward and gave me hers. I opened it to find a green bubbling goo.

"Well, I'd hate to have to be able to taste anything again..." said nodding to the young girl. I then took it all. Girls, and boys all around the room gave me disgusted looks, and I didn't even flinch, all I did was burp.

"Pardon." I said, sitting back down, not once flinching, although the food did feel like bubbly sludge. Ew, I'm definitely happy that they're gone right now. "I bet that was the most disgusting thing ever, huh?" I asked, nodding towards the girl again, she nodded back. I smiled, and leaned down next to my bag and grabbed my lunch. I stood up, and gave it to her.

"Here, even though I have no idea what it tastes like anymore, it probably tastes better than what that crap was." She nodded and opened it, to find what was my favorite before I lost the two senses. Chicken Spicy Curry, and my own type of Stawberry, I crossed with oranges by accident when I was five. She took a bite of the curry, and smiled, that was the only thing I was ever good at making, curry. And my funny plant is in my room.

"Thank you, um..."

"Isla, Isla Maria Wayme." I answered smiling.

"Thank you Isla, I'm Miyama Hikaru." She said bowing.

"You're welcome Hikaru." I answered back, bowing, I heard some boys snicker, and whisper about them. "And don't think I can't hear you too, idiots, stop staring." I said to them, and sat down, just as the teacher came in. All the students rushed to thier seats as she bent down to get something she dropped. The rest of the morning went that way, so by the time my lunch came, I was stuffed.

"Stupid people!" I whine going to one of the school roofs just to do so until lunch was over It gave me time to think, which classes left none to do that. After the rest of the classes, I used the key Mephisto gave me and entered cram school. I walked down the hall until I found the room, and entered, only to bump into someone.

"Hey-" I look up to start yelling, as I always would, only I can't, all I see are blue eyes.

"Excuse me, um..." He said, backing up, his eyes went wide for a second, and he took a step forward, but then I saw something run across him, and he stepped back again. He sheepishly smiled.

"Isla." I answered, taking a step back.

"Oh... " For a second, he was looking down, a soft smile graced across his face, but then quickly looked up, finishing his sentence. "Then your the new student that everyone says pulled a stunt today." He smiled, and I felt my chest flutter.

"What kinda stunt?" I said, ignoring the flutter the best I could.

"You ate probably one of the most disguting packed lunches in this school, and not once did you flinch." He said shivering.

"That's because I can't smell or taste any damn thing!" I smiled.

"Is that so?" He said once again smiling, it made me feel giddy when he smiled, then his eyes went wide. "Oh, wait I forgot to introduce myself, Okumura, Yukio at the school, I am a fellow student, but in here, I am your Teacher. Mr. Okumura." He said holding his hand out. I took it, it was warm.

"Nice to meet you... But to answer your question, a surgery went wrong, and I lost the ability, to taste anything. It absolutley sucks. " I shook his hand while answering his question.

"Why, you don't have to worry about what you eat, right?" He asked, letting go of my hand, I felt the warmth leave my hand, I frowned.

"Yeah, and that gets to me sometimes. I can't enjoy foods anymore, which means my sense of smell has become heightened, and I can't to close to anything without puking." I answered, thinking of the orange roses I loved so much.

"It's probably not all that bad, right?" He had this really big smile across his face as if he were happy to see me.

"No, not really, I can eat what ever and not be disgusted by it, ya know, unless it feels like sludge in my mouth." I say, making a face, he laughs, and I felt my heart jump. "Since I lost those, my other senses have become like superpowers! So now I can, hear something no one else would've ever heard, or smell something before it get's to anyone first. It's fun to show them up. I even have better health than most due to losing the senses. And due to crossing foods."

"Crossing foods?"

"Ya, you know, an orange crossed with strawberries, or eggplant crossed with an avacado. They found the food that I'd been crossing was healthier."

"Wow, I would like to see them... If you don't mind." He says, becoming a bit quiet.

"How much time do we have before class starts?" I asked. He looked at his watch.

"At least thirty minutes."

"Alright! Let's go!" I said, grabbing his hand. Then it hit me. "Hey, wait you're the one who answers every question right, in my class."

"Which class?" He asks, just standing there letting me hold his hand.

"All of them, except for first bell." He shrugs, and I take out the key. I felt myself smile, I had made my first friend today.

End Chapter 1

* * *

><p>So, how'd you like chapter one? I feel like I progressed too quickly on it, but you tell me! Please review! PLEASE NO FLAMES OR HATING...IT'S MY FIRST BLUE EXORCIST FANFICTION EVER! Also, It makes me feel very uncomfortable. But of course give me tips on how to make it better! I appreciate it!<p> 


End file.
